gokudokunmanyukifandomcom-20200214-history
Gokudo Yuccot Kikansky
“Don't you ever forget about me! I am the famous Gokudo Yuccot Kikansky!” —Gokudo Gokudo Yuccot Kikansky (usually called by his first name, Gokudo) is the titular character and the main protagonist of the anime series, Gokudo. He's doesn't fit the profile of a hero and more of an anti-hero. Gokudo is rude, cowardly and lazy. However, if angered enough, he will fight courageously. He would only go on quest just for his personal gain and he is known for skipping out on paying for food and stealing or ripping people off their gold whenever he sees fit. Next to that he's always the first person to turn tail during a dangerous situation. Background Gokudo is an average 17 year old teen who seeks only 2 things in life: all the money and the hot babes. Other than that, he seems to show no interest in just about anything else. He will lie, steal, cheat and "throw people under the bus" just to get what he wants. He has no conscience of what he does and believes that everything he does is right (for him). He is an adventurer and likes to pick pocket people for their money. In addition, he is not above running away from a fight. Personality Gokudo is shown to be selfish, greedy, vain and seems to be generally a real pain in the butt to everyone. As much as he despises everyone, he seems to tick off every single character that he has ever met. He is lazy, only willing to go on a quest if it is for his own personal gain. He is also a coward and is quick to run away from a fight. He is usually the first to run away and will stoop as low as to leave others to handle a fight. If in a fight with others, Gokudo will abandon his teammate and leave them in the midst of the battle. However, there are times where he is not shown as a coward and he is actually being brave. Most of those times occur when somebody really gets on his nerves or if aggravated. Throughout the series, he has always spoke his mind no matter what and never cares what comes out of his mouth. This has earned him hostility from every character at some point. Despite his rude remarks and his cruel intentions, Gokudo's personality has changed slightly throughout the series. His change is subtle but it goes from him having little to no care for his "friends" unless it helps to his advantage, to somewhat caring about his friends to some extent. For example, in episode 26, Gokudo was upset at the fact that the Queen of the Magic World (Granny) turned some of his friends to stone. Skills 'Magic Abilities' *'Magic Sword: '''Gokudo stole a sword that belonged to someone and was given the mystical power to shoot fire out of it. This is prominent weapon throughout the series as this is his signature use of attack throughout the series. He is seen using it almost all of the time and uses it to his full extent. To summon it, Gokudo must chant out the words, "Magic Sword Appear!" for it to appear and come to him. This gives him access to great power. This is one half of the "Holy Sword" as the other one belongs to Prince Seigi. 'Human Abilities' Despite only being a human, Gokudo is able to use his natural abilities to the full extent, which sometimes aids the heroes in their adventures. *'Superhuman Fartbomb!: This is Gokudo's second main attack. Gokudo "focuses his energy" together to unleash a powerful burst of toxic fumes into the air. This is good for a variety of things: attacking opponents, opening seals & generally being a saving factor to the heroes. However, this smell is toxic to just about anyone but him, making him immune to it. *'Human Level Strength: '''Despite being a human, Gokudo is capable of doing many things. He seems to be physically stronger than many of the other characters (such as Prince Niari & Rubette when not angered). 'Godsend Powers *'Mystic Orb: '''Though extremely special, this was just a special item that was needed to make Gokudo young again. Gokudo stole it and kept it with him. After taking a blow from both the Buddha God and the Dragon God, he was thought dead, However, the mystic cloak of the item was the reason why Gokudo survived. In addition, after Gokudo had broke it, it sucked up all the Buddha's and the God's, thus braking the curse and turning himself back to normal. *'Power of the Heavens: This was a one time deal when a spirit entered the body of Gokudo to be one with him. This granted him access to power that he could never have achieved on his own. This was also the power to defeat Sanzo the first time. *'''Power of the Demons: '''When Gokudo was consumed inside of a spirit of a demon god within his own dreams, he battled it out with it and eventually prevailed. In the process, he absorbs its power as his own, being gifted with extraordinary strength that exceeds even the strongest of characters. However to unlock this, the demon god within him must be awake. Transformations Gokudo has went under a handful of transformations throughout the series. His most prominent form being that of a female body. ' *'Genderswap Form: 'After Gokudo was transformed into a gender bending by Jinn, he took on the physical appearance of a girl but kept his same voice and personality traits in the process. He seems to despise this form as he hates being a female. *'Old Geezer Gokudo Form: 'After opening a cursed box, Gokudo was transformed into an old man. In this form, he was consdierably weaker than when he was a teenager. He was so weak that he could not hol himself up or carry the Magic Sword. However, he seemed to have the strength to skirmish with a giant turtle. The Dragon God made him young again for a week. However, eventually, that started to wear off until he was back as his old self when the power of the gods was broken. He was never seen like this again. *'Body Switch (Gokudo in Rubette's Body) Form: 'After entering the world of the Demons and the Gods, Gokudo awakened to find himself in the body of Rubette's. He swapped with her along with the others. In this form, he takes advantage of her body by threatening to injure her body to get her way. In addition, he became a popular singer known as Gan-Gan. It was revealed that the Old Seer did this to him. *'Kid Gokudo: '''When getting his own body back, Gokudo was aged down to age of 3. In this form, he keeps his same appearance but has a softer and higher-pitched voice. However, he maintains his selfish personality. He was like this and need the Spring of Life to change him bac k to normal. When changing back, he grew in size and ripped straight through his baby clothes. He was never seen like this again. In this form, he was considered to be the Mystical Holy Infant. Relationships Most of Gokudo's interactions with people usually involves screaming, arguing or just genuine annoyance on either side. Due to his selfish and greedy character and his overwhelmingly vain demeanor, Gokudo is shown to not get along with most people in the series. However, he does prove to get along and or work together with others when the situation demands it: *Rubette La Lette: They met when Gokudo (as a girl) was imprisoned along with her and the others. At first, they seemed to annoy one another right off the bat. Eventually after defeating the Dark King of the Magic World, Rubette joins Gokudo on his quest, despite the fact that he does not want anything to do with her. Throughout the series, most of their conversations involve arguements as they are easily ticked off with one another. For example, Gokudo (along with every other character) comments on how bad Rubette's singing is as Rubette seems to enjoy insulting Gokudo and jumps at the chance whenever it comes to her. Despite their comedic outbursts, they deep down do care for one another and they show that on multiple occassion. However, Rubette seems to show this more. For example, when Gokudo had given his life up by kissing the fairy (Granny), she cheered for him along with the others and were happy for his brave sacrifice. Another occassion is where Gokudo is thought dead and she seems so depressed and angered. When she goes to attack the enemies, she has tears coming down her face, however, she reverted back to normal when she found out he was alive. Rubette seemed to show more emotion than anybody (mentally & verbally at least). Despite that, whenever anything happens to Gokudo, Rubette is usually the first one to laugh at his misfortune, which leads to him insulting her, and then they start to argue. However, there are other times where they argue with others like Granny when she seems to be playing mind games with them. It is implied throughout the series that Gokudo often insults and treat Rubette with much disrespect because he harbors feelings for her. Although these feelings were never confirmed on his side, Rubette was revealed to like him in the last episode after he indirectly admits that he values her and says that she is precious to him. Afterward, she kisses him, finalizing her feelings for him, proving that Rubette indeed loves Gokudo. It is unknown whether or not Gokudo reciprocates theses feelings but he is shown to value her as a friend. *Jinn: Jinn is not only the loyal servant of Gokudo, but he is also arguably Gokudo's best friend. Jinn and Gokudo have a long history with one another as they met in episode 1. While Gokudo is extremely annoyed with Jinn's strict attitude, along with the lectures he spouts, Jinn despises all of Gokudo's traits as a person, even once saying that his meeting with Ikue as "The Black Sheep of the Magic World and the worst punk of the Human World together." Despite all of this, the two are shown to be really good friends, like when Jinn protected Gokudo against the Dark King Soldiers, and Gokudo, out of anger and revenge defeated the two with the help of his other half, Prince. Like every other relationship with Gokudo, Jinn's friendship with Gokudo is the closest but obviously is strained as well, due to their contrasting personalities Even still, Jinn has recognized Gokudo as a greedy and selfish man, but still respects him as a friend and a master. By the end of the series, Gokudo comes to terms with Jinn as a good friend of his. *Prince Niari: *Ikue: Due to their obviously similar personalities and antics, both Gokudo and Ikue get along extremely well. Despite this, because of their personalities being so similar, that also means that they wouldn't dare hesitate to double-cross each other either. Usually, there's a situation where Gokudo needs Ikue's help and like when both Princess Cocoa and Isa tricked Gokudo and were planning to kill him. Gokudo reacted by allowing Ikue take Isa's soul instead. Over the course of the series, their relationship remained relatively the same, with the two often bickering, as well as bonding due to their similarities in attitude. By the series end, Gokudo has admitted that Ikue is a good friend of his. *Prince Seigi: Gokudo's other half. At first, Gokudo greatly resented his other half, simply due to the fact that his other half was a goody-goody, charming, airhead who seemed to make Gokudo intolerable to be around. However, as they were forced to fight the Dark Magical King, they grew a short bond. This however was never referenced again as Gokudo continued his adventures, while Prince Seigi became king of the Eshalotto, marrying Asuga. However, near the end of the series, after Gokudo (and Rubette) unintentionally destroyed the Eshalotto, he sends a group of villagers out to find and imprison them so that he may sentence the two to death. This implies that Prince Seigi seemed to have forgotten that any damage Gokudo takes, he takes as well, with him being one of the only few good supporting characters left on bad terms with Gokudo. *Granny: *Isa: Isa relationship with Gokudo is best described as "bittersweet." While Isa was initially shown to be terrified of Gokudo, he managed to get Gokudo to allow him to accompany him in the desert, in exchange for 100 gold coins. Throughout their time in the desert, Gokudo has stated his loathing for Isa, not caring what happens to him. Gokudo was then ready to kill Isa after Isa violently attacked Gokudo with a Fireball that Gokudo reflected with his Magic Sword. Later on, Gokudo discovers that Isa and Princess Cocoa tricked him and were planning to use him as a human sacrifice to restore their empire. As revenge, Gokudo has Ikue, the devil, steal Isa's soul. Although after Isa's revival, Isa easily forgave Gokudo about his murder, and even joked about it at times. By the time Gokudo & co. arrived at the desolated palace, Isa considered Gokudo a friend. Despite this, Gokudo still expressed hatred towards Isa. Overview Battle Record Trivia *Gokudo is the main protagonist, despite being an semi-antagonist. **He is not the everyday hero that is depicted as he robs, cheats and steals to gain what he wants. *Gokudo is one half of a prince (the other half is Prince Seigi). Category:List of Characters Category:Main Characters